Utah
DO NOT STEAL! WORK IN PROGRESS! Appearance Utah is pale brown SandWing, with his scales covered in red scars. The SandWing has a dark grey chin and horns. His dark eyes are not shiny, but rather dirty and like a broken gem. Utah has broken claws. He has short legs, and all his mucles are like wobbling jelly. His poisonous barb is very sharp, and Utah has ginormous wings like a SkyWing. Abilities Utah has the normal SandWing powers, vemon barbed tail, hot fire, camouflaging in the sand, living without water, and withstanding intense heats. However, Utah is an animus. He has the ability to enchant certain things, like spells. Utah, however, is more skilled in the dark ways of using his powers then good powers. Skills Utah, is a very fast flier. He sucks at doing tricks, but is very speedy. Weaknesses Like other SandWings, Utah doesn't like water. One time he used his animus powers to stop the rain for an entire year. Utah believes the water can weaken his powers. Utah is very confident, and can sometimes spoil his plans to others. History Utah was born an animus, and liked to enchant stuff that could pull pranks on others for fun. However, his pranks were a bit too far. Most of the time they caused severe injury and even death. Utah, however, didn't care. One time, he snuck out of the Scorpian Den to the Mud Kingdom, where he met a MudWing called Shrub. They became very close friends, just through a few minutes. However, one of Utah's pranks killed him. That death was enough for Utah to complete loose his soul. He turned into an insane, rude and selfish man. To make matters worse, he was only five at the time. During all of his time, he thought the queens of each tribe were worthless, ugly and even wanted to kill them. When he lost his mind, he still kept that thought. When he travelled back to the Kingdom of Sand, a new dragonet called Montana was born. Secretly, he fell in love with the young SandWing, but didn't tell anyone about it. One time, when Montana was three, Utah asked her to follow him. There he confessed his true feelings for her. Utah then asked if Montana loved him back. When Montana said no, Utah enchanted her to love her. But, there was a consequence to both of them. Both of them would be assassians. A few years after, they hatched a dragonet named Semiarid. When they found out their daughter was a person who didn't want to commit crimes, they abused her with rotten, dirty or even poisoned water. One night, Utah and Montana went to kill some dragons in the Den when Semiarid heard it all and ran away. The villagers were killed, and Utah and Montana travelled to other places, assassinating other innocent dragons. Utah's goal is to kill ALL the tribe queens, no matter how many other dragons he has to kill to get there. Personality Utah is a mean, selfish man who enjoys killing others for the fun of it. Not with the queens though. He thinks the queen are pathetic, worthless and are the worst dragons is history. Utah strictly believes in his beliefs, and will fight anyone that disagrees with him. Utah is also a prankster. He enjoys pulling tricks on others, and says it has a great feeling to it. He enjoys hurtful pranks, however. Ones that cause severe injury and death are always a great weapon of his. Utah is a brawn over brains. He is very pyshical, and won't use logic, and rather his instincts. Utah can be a little too cofindent. He may sometimes accidentially spoil his plans in front of others. The SandWing is also very distracted. Relationships Family Montana Being his wife, Utah clearly loves his assaisn girlfriend. Although they may argue, they still love each other. Semiarid Utah hates her daughter, as she is not a criminal. When his daughter ran away from home, Utah was extremely happy. Friends Shrub Although only meeting each other for a few minutes, they became really close. However, when Shrub died, it was enough for Utah to become insane. Trivia * Utah loves eating camels. * Utah enjoys stabbing his wife in the tail with a stone sword sometimes. * When he meets new people, Utah bites them in neck. Quotes "Those queens are THE WORST!" "You're useless!" Utah to Semiarid. "We don't talk about MudWings." Gallery Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Animus Category:Content (BanderItchy)